Tukang Bohong (SeungcheolxJeonghan)
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Sejauh yang Jeonghan ingat, Seungcheol adalah tukang bohong. Sejak mereka TK, sampai sudah kepala dua begini. Choi Seungcheol ups) x Yoon Jeonghan (Junghan) Seventeen Jeongcheol/Jungcheol/Cheolhan/Seunghan/Coupshan slight! Gyuhan


KLANG!

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu cafe berbunyi. Jeonghan melongokkan kepala, mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Namun kemudian ia mendengus kecewa, mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Asap kopi tercium di mana-mana. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, berharap orang yang ia tunggu ada di seberang jalan.

.:o0o:.

 _Starring_

 _Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan_

 **Tukang Bohong**

 _By: Cho Eunhye_

.:o0o:.

Musim panas tidak pernah semuram ini. Matahari bersinar terik di luar, tapi entah mengapa Jeonghan bergidik dingin. Mungkin suhu AC terlalu rendah. Ia ingat wajah pelayan _cafe_ yang tersenyum geli mendengarnya menyebut _latte_ di siang bolong begini. Lalu masih dengan senyum gelinya, pelayan itu mengantar pesanannya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Di antara wanginya kepulan asap kopi, Jeonghan melihat _handphone_ -nya berkedip. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya, Mingyu?" sahutnya

"Jeonghan hyung, kau masih di sana? Aku selesai latihan basket. Aku bisa menyusul sekarang"

"Tidak usah" balasnya jengkel, "Aku sudah pulang" bohongnya

"Serius sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Kau pulang sana." jawab Jeonghan sedikit ketus

"Maaf ya, Sayang, sumpah aku kesiangan, jadi langsung latihan basket."

"Hm"

"Marah, ya?"

"Hhh. Sedikit"

Perhatian Jeonghan teralih ketika mendengar suara kursi berderit. Ada Seungcheol, teman kuliahnya duduk di depannya. Masih dengan seragam kerjanya. Bukan hanya teman kuliah sih, teman sejak TK, iya. Jeonghan menatapnya heran sembari mengucap "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa suara. Seungcheol membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyum lugas.

"Kututup, nanti malam telfon lagi." Pungkas Jeonghan. Lalu setelahnya ia mengantongi _handphone_ -nya.

Seungcheol terkekeh, badannya bergetar, _name tag_ di dadanya ikut bergetar, "Pacar SMA-mu?" godanya.

Jeonghan mendengus. Poni panjangnya tertiup. Lalu dengan kesal ia menyeruput kopi pesanannya, "Sial, panas ternyata"

Kekehan Seungcheol semakin menjadi melihat wajah Jeonghan makin merah sebal, "Dasar aneh, tengah hari, mana musim panas lagi puncak-puncaknya, kau malah duduk di sini memesan kopi panas. Sementara aku di balik _counter_ ingin minum _cola_ dingin. Kau ini."

" _Well_ , Seungcheol, aku sedang panas dan ingin sendiri." Sahut Jeonghan ketus. Serius, dia sedang marah pada Mingyu, tidak ada _mood_ tertawa, tidak ada _mood_ curhat, dan tidak ada _mood_ melihat Seungcheol.

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol terkekeh, sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang apa, semua akan sulit jika kau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda. Apa lagi dia masih SMA. Empat tahun jarak yang lumayan juga, lho"

"Seungcheol, aku sedang panas, dan tidak ingin dikompori sekarang."

Biar kesal, Jeonghan juga merasa ucapan Seungcheol ada benarnya juga. Mingyu, pacarnya masih SMA kelas dua, sedang dia sudah kuliah di semester lima dan sedang magang. Seperti kebanyakan anak SMA lain, Mingyu termasuk yang masih suka main-main, masih suka gampang cemburu, masih egois dan sulit diajak serius. Apa lagi kalau menyangkut Seungcheol, Mingyu jadi gusar bukan main, lalu tiba-tiba overprotektif pada Jeonghan. Tidak boleh ini dengan Seungcheol, tidak boleh itu dengan Seungcheol, dan tidak-tidak yang lain.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap sayang pada Mingyu. Mingyu tahu sekali apa yang Jeonghan suka, walau kurang tahu apa yang tidak Jeonghan suka. Mingyu sering berlaku manis padanya, dan ia suka pada Mingyu yang manja padanya. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya pernah bilang, kalau Jeonghan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bermanja. Salah satunya Seungcheol itu. Dan yang paling penting, semarah-marahnya, sejengkel-jengkelnya dan sesebal-sebalnya ia pada Mingyu, ia tidak pernah bisa mengacuhkan pemuda itu lama-lama.

Seperti hari ini, sejak malam sebelumnya, Mingyu mengajaknya sarapan bersama karena orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, Jeonghan mengajaknya sarapan di _cafe_ tempat Seungcheol dan beberapa temannya bekerja. Mereka setuju, dan janji untuk bertemu jam 7 di _cafe_. Tapi sampai jam 9, si Tengil Mingyu yang ia tunggu tak juga tampak. Seingatnya, pacarnya itu ada latihan basket tiap hari Minggyu jam 9. Sebal sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya ia sarapan sendiri.

"Ada restoran Italy baru, tidak jauh dari sini. Seungkwan bilang mereka punya pasta yang enak-enak. Lalu Chan merekomendasikan Oglio Olio."

Jeonghan mengernyit sedikit, tidak mengerti apa yang Seungcheol katakan.

" _Well_ , maksudku, aku bisa menemanimu makan siang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kan? _Shift_ -ku sebentar lagi selesai." Tukas Seungcheol lagi.

Sejauh yang Jeonghan ingat, Seungcheol adalah tukang bohong. Sejak mereka TK, sampai sudah kepala dua begini. Sungguh, ia tahu Seungcheol berbohong tentang shift-nya yang sebentar lagi selesai. Walau tidak tahu jadwal Seungcheol yang betul seperti apa, tapi, _cafe_ mana yang pergantian _shift_ -nya dilakukan saat jam makan siang?

"Aku tidak _mood_ makan pasta". Jawab Jeonghan pendek. Ia malas pergi dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Emm, dekat sini juga ada kedai _bibimbap_."

"Aku juga tidak _mood_ makan itu."

"Ayam goreng?"

"Tidak"

" _Jajangmyeon_?"

"Tidak"

" _Ramyeon_? Instan."

Jeonghan mendengus. Seungcheol ikut mendengus.

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Seungcheol kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa"

"Serius? Aku tidak keberatan untuk mentraktirmu! Serius aku tidak bohong!"

"Di restoran paling mahal sekalipun?"

"Yap!"

Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Bohong!"

Seungcheol meringis, "Ya, tidak di restoran paling mahal juga, kan?"

Tuh kan, Jeonghan bilang juga apa. 'Pembohong' seperti sudah menjadi nama tengah Seungcheol. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bohong, tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan kenangan menjengkelkan bersama Seungcheol semasa SMA.

* * *

" _Cepat naik, keburu ada guru yang lewat!" seru Seungcheol._

 _Jeonghan menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, pagarnya terlalu tinggi, bodoh!"_

 _Mau tidak mau Seungcheol putar otak, "Aku dulu yang naik, nanti kau kutarik, bagaimana?"_

 _Walau ragu-ragu akhirnya Jeonghan mengangguk juga. Dengan was-was ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Takut kalau-kalau ada yang memergoki, bisa gagal rencana mereka bolos sekolah._

" _Han, ayo naik!" seru Seungcheol yang sudah ada di atas._

 _Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Jeonghan bergetar. Ia agak takut ketinggian sebenarnya. Jangankan memanjat, membayangkan ia ada di atas pagar lalu terjun pun sudah merinding._

" _Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" seru Jeonghan tak kalah keras._

" _Kalau jatuh pasti kutangkap kok, ayo cepat!"_

" _Serius?"_

" _Iya, percaya padaku!"_

 _Jeonghan meraih tangan Seungcheol yang terulur, dengan sigap Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan. Ketika kaki Jeonghan hendak memijak pagar, suara dari belakang mengejutkan keduanya._

" _Bergerak sedikit, kalian berhadapan denganku!" teriak guru mereka._

 _Jeonghan panik, mendadak otaknya blank. Kaki yang seharusnya memijak pagar malah meleset hingga tak memijak apa-apa. Pegangan tangannya terlepas._

 _BRAKK!_

* * *

Jeonghan meringis. Ditangkap apanya? Seingat Jeonghan mereka ditangkap basah mau bolos. Lalu sepulang sekolah mereka berdua membersihkan koridor kelas. Biar begitu, geli juga kalau diingat.

* * *

" _Kau yakin kita boleh mengambilnya?" tanya Jeonghan ragu. Bola matanya bergerak was-was, dengan Seungcheol yang dengan santai mengambili mangga._

" _Iya, aku sudah bilang sama Pak Tua, kok! Katanya sih boleh."_

 _Jeonghan hanya mangut-mangut sembari mengumpulkan mangga yang Seungcheol ambil dan memasukkannya di keranjang sepedanya. Mangga yang terkumpul sudah cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum senang membayangkan pesta mangga setelah ini._

" _Seungcheol, sudah yuk! Sudah banyak nih mangganya." Ajak Jeonghan. Tapi Seungcheol masih melompat-lompat mengambili mangga._

" _Makin banyak, makin enak, kan?"_

" _Ya tapi kan kita Cuma minta, masa iya ambilnya sebegini banyak?"_

" _Lagian Pak Tua tidak masalah, kok! Tenang saja."_

" _YA! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN KALIAN MENGGAMBIL MANGGAKU?!"_

 _Jeonghan menoleh horror mendapati sang pemilik mangga keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengacungkan gagang sapu. Seungcheol lantas menarik Jeonghan untuk duduk di boncengan dan bersiap kabur. Sang pemilik berusaha mengejar mereka, namun Seungcheol mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat hingga tak terkejar._

" _Kau bilang kita boleh mengambil mangganya?!" protes Jeonghan yang duduk di boncengan._

 _Seungcheol tertawa-tawa, tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, "Aku bohong!"_

 _Dengan dongkol, Jeonghan menarik rambut Seungcheol sekuat tenaga._

" _Dasar tukang bohong!"_

 _BRAKK!_

* * *

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan teringat kenangan buruknya dengan Seungcheol. Seingatnya itu terjadi ketika mereka baru masuk SMP. Keduanya jatuh karena sepeda yang mereka naiki oleng. Mangga-mangga mereka pun ikut jatuh berhamburan.

"-Han! Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan terkesiap, Seungcheol menatapnya heran. Lamunannya buyar sudah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu melamun. Hhh Jeonghan, daripada pusing punya pacar SMA, mending selingkuh denganku"

Ucapan Seungcheol sontak membangunkan Jeonghan total dari lamunannya. Ia mengernyit, Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. Sial, Jeonghan jadi deg-degan.

Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Pernyataan Seungcheol, ditambah dengan ngerinya mobilitas jalan Gangnam membuat Jeonghan makin pusing. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti langkah orang, yang beberapa diantaranya sempat menoleh ke arah Jeonghan. Kalau boleh jujur, ide Seungcheol tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Toh Mingyu juga suka sibuk sendiri. Dia juga butuh perhatian orang dewasa, tidak melulu mengurusi anak SMA yang kadang aneh-aneh maunya.

Sedetik kemudian kening Jeonghan mengeryit. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Tidak, ia mencintai Mingyu dan tingkahnya yang lucu. Ia menyukai perhatian Mingyu yang kikuk. Ia menghargai usaha keras Mingyu membuatnya tersenyum.

Mengingat Mingyu, Jeonghan jadi senyum sendiri. Ah, tiba-tiba ia lupa kenapa bisa marah pada Mingyu. Sekarang ia jadi ingin menelpon Minggyu dan meminta pemuda itu datang sekarang. Tapi tidak, tidak dengan keadaan canggung antara ia dan Seungcheol sekarang.

Lagi pula, siapa tahu ketika Jeonghan bilang iya, Seungcheol berteriak "April Mop"? Biar ini bukan bulan April, tapi Seungcheol selalu sulit ditebak. Dan tukang bohong. Tapi siapa tahu juga kali ini Seungcheol serius?

"Seungcheol,"

Seungcheol berjengit, bersiap mendengan jawaban Jeonghan. Matanya berbinar antusias, mengingatkan Jeonghan pada kucingnya di rumah.

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku..."

"Iya, kau?"

Ada jeda yang begitu canggung beberapa detik setelahnya. Entah mengapa detak jam terdengar lebih canggung dari biasanya. Langkah-langkah sepatu juga terdengar lebih canggung. Lalu Jeonghan mendengar pula suara Seungkwan yang canggung dari balik meja kasir, dan ucapan terimakasih yang canggung dari pelanggan tatkala menerima kembalian.

"Aku ingin makan pasta" tukas Jeonghan, dan ia bersumpah sempat melihat wajah Seungceol berubah pias, sebelum akhirnya tertawa nyaring.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi ada yang bilang tidak mau makan?" goda Seungcheol mengakhiri kecanggungan antar keduanya.

Jeonghan mendengus galak, menutupi kecanggungannya, "Ayo cepat, kau harus mentraktirku!"

"Hey, pelan-pelan!" gerutu Seungcheol yang ditarik paksa Jeonghan untuk berdiri. Dengan satu tangan, ia melepas celemek yang ia kenakan, lalu dengan susah payah melemparkannya ke arah Seungkwan. Jatuhnya malah di meja kasir. Ia sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Seungkwan memohon pengertiannya. Namun Seungkwan hanya mendengus, berusaha mengerti kelakuan Seungcheol yang aneh-aneh.

"Jeonghan, kita berjalan ke arah yang salah" seru Seungcheol.

Dengan seketika, Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seungcheol, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Seungcheol diam, keduanya berbalik arah, lalu meneruskan langkah.

"Jeonghan, kalau kau serius butuh selingkuhan, aku mau kok"

"Jangan bicara begitu, tolol!"

Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Jeonghan mendekat, "Sumpah, yang barusan tadi dan yang di kafe, aku serius."

Dada Jeonghan kembali bergemuruh dan ngilu. Bola matanya menelisik, mecari-cari apa setelah ini Seungcheol akah tertawa mengejeknya yang berubah _mellow_. Tapi tidak, ia menunggu lama, dan Seungcheol tetap tampak serius. Bola mata pria itu yang bilang.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku, ya?" ucap Seungcheol lembut. Ia kemudian mencuri kecupan kecil di dahi Jeonghan.

Entah mengapa, ciuman kecil itu terasa menyengat bagi Jeonghan. Ia bahkan yakin ciuman itu tidak lebih dari tiga detik, tapi entah mengapa rasanya lama sekali. Hampir membuatnya tidak berdaya. Lalu Seungcheol benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya ketika pemuda itu menggenggam telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Keduanya lalu diam, dengan Seungcheol yang tersenyum canggung. Jeonghan mulai melanjutkan napasnya yang sempat tertahan dengan kikuk. Jemari kakinya berkerut di balik sepatu. Ia benar-benar kikuk.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada sahutan yang berarti keluar dari mulut Jeonghan. Tangan Seungcheol beralih memeluk bahu Jeonghan, seperti sepasang teman akrab. Lalu keduanya melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

Di antara wanginya kopi, Jeonghan merutuk di dalam hati. Ia bimbang lagi.

 **.:o0o:.**

 **FIN**

Kyaaaa

Lagi seneng sama Seventeen dan lagi seneng banget sama couple yang satu ini. Jeonghan lucunya gak nahaaaan. Seungcheol gantengnya ga kuaaaat. Yap, jadi juga cerita amatir yang kubuat di sela-sela magang. Semoga ga aneh dan kalian suka.

Psst, kalau suka, boleh dong ninggalin review?


End file.
